


i had a good title for this but i can't spoil chapter 4 yet for y'all

by Silver_Apple



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crack, Gen, ch 4 spoilers obv, fix-it sorta no not really i just like dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: I like dogs. Dogs are good.





	i had a good title for this but i can't spoil chapter 4 yet for y'all

**Author's Note:**

> what the absolute fuck was being smoked
> 
> also ch 4 was weird so here's my incoherent first thoughts as a fanfic

Henry didn't think he'd die in an abandoned haunted house ride, but it's been a bad Monday **™**.

 

"Bitch," Alice said like she's some sort of Disney villain, seriously she needs a chill pill or a stab through the heart. "Why you here? Tell me, I know already though so ha."  
  
  


"IF YOU KNOW WHY IM HERE THEN WHY DONT YOU TELL ME" "BITCH. Fine, you're getting mauled by a dog now."

 

After grabbing a chunk of inky whatever from an angry doggo, he makes a bone. Who needs weaponry when you have Undertale?

 

Fuck, he can't pick up the bone. Fuck, he has to actually hurt a dog, this is bad. Henry just kinda stands there in defeat because he can't hurt a doggo, let alone Boris the Doggo **™**.

 

Maybe he can just lie on the floor and die, maybe then the dog will eat the bone and stop being angry. That's a better idea than wacking a dog with a pipe.

 

Oh shoot he got tackled by the murder dog. Probably broke an arm or a kidney but it's fine.

 

Henry just makes more bones and eventually the dog just dies from having a lot of ink taken to make bones. Oops.

 

Alice got even more bitchy. "Henry, u bitch! Oh shit never mind I'm stabbed" "haha what a cuck,"

 

OH SHIT! Epic Mickey versions of Alice and Boris, wait what the fuck.

 

Henry's happy now but then gets a thinking cause he watched GT Live play Ch 4 instead of actually doing it himself.

 

That thug Boris could've been a fake Boris. Which means..

 

"Hey, Kingdom Hearts 3 Alice, gimme that sword,"

 

Henry proceeded to poke Ugly Alice's corpse. "Gimme more dogs" "Bitch, the fuck. I just got stabbed. Also I'm dead, ajifbshibvjdzafsjf dead sounds"

 

Henry stabbed harder. Ow. "This is a fucking fanfic and you aren't legally permitted the sweet release of death until I get at least 50 dogs."

 

And that's the story of how Henry got a lot of dogs. He deserves it with all the shit he's been through.


End file.
